The Family Curse
by Aurora Nightstar
Summary: The charmed ones learn they are cursed litterally when it comes to love. They go back in time to correct the problem. They fix the problem too soon and come back to a completely changed world.


The Family Curse (October 28, 2004)

Piper entered the Mystic Boutique, a small occult shop. The air smelled of cinnamon and soft music played reminiscent of a water fall with the occasional bird chirping mixed in with other sounds of nature. Piper noticed a dark haired young woman standing over a spirit board. She wrote things down as the pointer of the board moved all by its self. This fact caught Piper's attention.

Piper walked toward the young woman. The elderly shop owner intercepted Piper as she proceeded toward the young woman. "Can I help you?" She scowled at Piper.

"Excuse me," Piper attempted to walk past the woman, but the woman continued to interfere.

"Nothing to see over there," the elderly woman insisted. Piper throws her hands up and froze the entire room. The young woman noticed the sudden silence and glanced at Piper, and then stopped moving herself.

Piper walked over towards the spirit board and watched the pointer spell out 1685. "Sixteen eighty-five" she said out loud. Piper then looked at the ladies notes which rested on the table. "Oh my god." She said as she read the name Melinda Warren. Piper looked up where the young woman previously stood.

"What do you want?" the young woman called out from across the room. She had a tiny veil in her hand.

"What do you know about Melinda Warren?" Piper asked.

"Not nearly enough," the young lady replied. She was still clenching the potion tight.

"Look, I won't hurt you." Piper said. "I am a good witch."

"You come in here and paralyze all these people and you expect me to believe..." the young woman replied.

"Ahh, fine!" Piper explained as she unfroze everyone. "Look, I just want to talk."

"Fine," they stepped out side the shop. The woman stepped out first. She put on a pair of sun glasses and looked back at Piper as she followed. She smiled at Piper. "My name is Paris and you are?"

"Piper. What do you know about Melinda Warren?" Piper asked.

"All I do know is, she was born in 1670 in Virginia, and the curse was cast on her on All Hallows eve, 1685," Paris replied.

"That would be her," Piper sounded astonished.

"Who?" Paris said.

"Melinda Warren was my great, great, great grand mother," Piper said.

"Really!" Paris exclaimed as she raised an eye brow. "No luck with men, right?"

"Excuse me?" Piper turned and stormed away shaking her head.

"Never had a boyfriend try to kill you?" Paris stated just loud enough so she was certain Piper heard her.

Piper stopped for a moment, and then slowly turned around facing Paris. "How do you know that," Piper asked.

"Well, that is the nature of the curse," Paris responded. Piper and Paris continued to discuss everything.

* * *

Later that evening, while preparing lasagna, Piper informed Phoebe and Paige about everything Paris had said.

"Let me get this straight," Phoebe said. "The reason our love lives are a wreck is because we are cursed! Literally!"

"The good news is we already have a spell to reverse it!" Piper replied.

"Great! Let's use it!" Paige exclaimed.

"But." Piper said.

"Oh great, there is a but!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, a big but. This spell requires blood from the one who originally cursed us." Piper solemnly said.

"No problem!" Paige reached for a steak knife.

"Put that thing down." Phoebe said. "How do we know this what ever her name is, was telling the truth?"

"We don't, but given the state of our lives, Victor and Patty, Grams and even Melinda Warren, I tend to.." Piper responded. The door bell rang. "Speaking of what's her name, that is probably her now. I invited her over for dinner." Phoebe left to get the door.

"Yeah, yeah!" Paige interrupted. "Any idea who cast the spell?"

"Of course, it was Ruth," Piper responded.

"Ruth?" Paige repeated.

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything about it," Piper said.

"And why the heck not?" Paige replied.

"Because Ruth was burned alive over 300 years ago," Piper answered.

Paige sighed as she slumped down in her chair. Phoebe and Paris emerged into the kitchen. Paris glanced around the kitchen, seeing the lasagna, the freshly baked garlic bread and even an apple crisp for desert. "Wow, you really went all out! Thanks for inviting me." She said. She noticed Wyatt sitting in his high chair. "What a cute baby, can I hold him?" she asked.

"Well he doesn't" Piper watched as Wyatt raised his arms toward Paris gesturing her to move closer. "Yeah, I suppose that would be alright!"

Dinner went though without a hitch. In any other house, this would have been normal. After Wyatt fell asleep, the four girls relaxed in the conservatory. "I was hoping the three of you could tell me anything I need to know about this Ruth, before I go up against her."

"Wait a minute, are you planning to go up against Ruth all by yourself?" Phoebe asked.

"That is the plan," Paris responded rather calmly.

"No you are not," Piper declared, "I am coming with you."

"Count me in too!" Phoebe and Paige said in unison.

"Great, nothing can beat the power of four" Paris said.

"I thought it was the power of three," Paige said.

"Power of three? Oh my god, you are the charmed ones!!" Paris exclaimed. "I am just a witch."

"Anyone got a plan?" Phoebe asked.

"First we wait a few days, three to be exact," Paris said.

"Isn't that" Piper said.

"Halloween" Paige said.

"Yes it is, we use the" Phoebe said.

Piper, Phoebe and Paris all said at the same time, "power of All Hallows Eve!"

"Oh," Paige replied.

* * *

Three days later Paris returned to the Halliwell manor. She was already dressed in 16th century attire. She seemed almost surprised that Piper, Phoebe and Paige. They went to the attic. Paris gestured opening up a portal. She stepped through first and the three sisters followed.

They stepped out of the woods and came up upon Ruth's house. It didn't look like much has changed since they were last there. There were guards at every door and the talismans still hung exactly as Phoebe and Piper remembered them. Paris walked towards the house. "Don't" Phoebe cried out. But Paris walked safely past the talismans.

Paris caught a glimpse of someone in the upstairs window. "Is that her?" She asked.

Phoebe looked up. "Yeah, I think so," She replied.

Just then Ruth opened the window and yelled out "Witches!! Kill them!" The charmed ones looked up in panic as dozens of witch hunters ran towards them.

"I guess she remembers us," Piper said. Paris downed some sort of potion. Piper, Paige and Phoebe were grabbed each having two brawny men holding them.

"Where did the other one go?" the witch hunter asked.

"She could not have gone far, we will find her," another one replied.

Phoebe kneed one of the gentlemen in the nuts and elbowed the other one. The one who was kneed in the nuts reeled in pain the other tried to deck Phoebe, but was too slow. Piper and Paige struggled in vain as the men holding them were too strong. Phoebe fled for the woods pursued by men on horse back.

Piper and Paige were tied to stakes and watched as hunters piled up green wood beneath their feet.

Phoebe heard a voice. "Over here!" Phoebe stepped behind a bush where the voice was coming from. "Take the potion! Hurry!" Phoebe saw a potion on the ground and she picked it up and drank it.

"She got away," one of the horse men declared.

"How," Phoebe began to say.

"Come on, lets go save your sisters," Paris said. Phoebe heard her voice and her foot steps, but still could not see her. They returned to the house.

Phoebe walked up to Piper. "Don't worry; I will untie you," she said.

"Phoebe, where are you?" Piper said. Piper glanced in both directions looking for Phoebe.

"Right in front of you," Phoebe replied.

Paris cut Paige loose without saying anything. The witch hunters arrived with torches and started to light the fire beneath Piper. Paige charged in and knocked over the log holding Piper. Phoebe cut Piper free.

Phoebe saw Ruth emerge from the house. "Kill the witches!!" Phoebe approached her. Ruth had an utter lack of reaction. Phoebe stood behind Ruth holding a knife to her throat. "Tell them to let the witches go!" she said.

"Let the witches go," Ruth screamed. Phoebe made a small slit in Ruth's arm, just enough to acquire a small sample of blood. Phoebe started to reappear. One of the witch hunters spotted her and ran for her holding his sword high in the air. Phoebe heard him as he came closer. Instinctively, she ducked out of the way.

The swordsman's eyes grew wide, "Oh no!" he cried out. He heard the sound of bones cracking as he missed the witch and watched as Ruth's head hit the ground.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Paris scrambled for the woods only to reunite at the witches alter. "Talk about your deja vous!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"This is a disaster," Paris said.

"How so?" Phoebe asked. "We got what we came for."

"She hasn't even cast the curse yet!" Paris explained. "What have we done?"

"I think you are being a little over dramatic!" Phoebe exclaimed, "So her head got chopped of instead of getting burned at the stake!"

"No telling how much we screwed up future events!" Paris grumbled. They heard the hunters chanting "kill the witches" as the horses drew closer. Then she opened the portal to return home. Piper stepped through first, followed by Phoebe. Paris and Paige tried to step though, only to find themselves bounced back.

"What happened," Paige exclaimed.

"We wipped ourselves out of existence," Paris said. She handed Paige a potion and drank one herself. They both became invisible, so the horsemen pasted by.

* * *

Piper found herself lying in bed as Leo kissed her neck. She felt so good and relaxed. "Promise me, this moment will never end," She said.

"Oh, Piper, I can't promise that," Leo said, then he went back to kissing her neck.

* * *

Phoebe stood by her mirror brushing her hair. Cole shimmered in behind her holding a dozen roses. He put the roses down and approached Phoebe. Phoebe turned around and hit him with a karate kick. "Didn't mean to startle you," he said as he flew back slightly.

"Get out!" she yelled as her hands posed in a threatening manor.

"Phoebe," Cole said inquisitively.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Phoebe said. "You discuss me. I am never getting back with you! I hate you!"

"What!" Cole said. Phoebe felt a sudden surge of emotional pain, which faded somewhat as Cole shimmered out.

* * *

Piper and Leo finally got up and went down stairs.

"What is he doing here?" Piper asked Leo as she saw Cole in the living room.

"Oh no, not you too!" Cole said.

Patty looked over at Piper. "Mom!" Piper yelled. She ran over to Patty and hugged her.

Patty smiled. "What brought this on?"

"I am just glad to see you," Piper said. They all moved into the kitchen, where Victor was making French toast. Piper ran over to Victor and hugged him too.

Everyone heard Phoebe scream from the attic.

* * *

Cole shimmered up there. "Phoebe, are you alright?" He went to put his hand on her.

"Where is the book of shadows? What have you done with it?" Phoebe demanded. Cole reached for Phoebe. "Don't touch me!"

"The source stole the book of shadows. Don't you remember?" Cole said.

"What!!!" Phoebe said. "We vanquished the source."

"When?" Cole said.

"A few years ago. Wait, what year is this?" Phoebe said.

"2004" Cole answered. Victor and Patty dashed in.

"Are you alright?" Patty asked.

"Mom, Dad," she yelled out in shock. "Where is the book of shadows?"

"The source has it now, sweetheart," Patty said.

"Then we will steal it back," Phoebe said.

"How exactly are you going to do that without the power of three?" Cole asked.

"We have the power of three," Phoebe said.

"No you don't, not since Prue..." Cole started to say. "Never mind."

"What about Paige?" Phoebe said.

"Who?" Cole asked.

"You know Paige, from when Mom had an affair with her whitelighter," Phoebe said.

"What?" Victor screamed out in horror.

Patty shook her head no. "No I did not have an affair. I don't know what she is talking about. Let's all just go down stairs and discuss this over breakfast," Patty said. She hugged Victor.

* * *

They went down stairs and saw Piper with her shirt all unbuttoned sitting on the kitchen table and Leo with his shirt on the floor. They were kissing passionately and running hands all over each other. A young girl was sitting on the floor holding a kitten and petting it.

Piper looked over rather embarrassed. "Oh, breakfast was great!" Piper said.

"Let's have some more of it up stairs," Leo said. They orbed out.

Cole put his arm around Phoebe. "Can't you take a hint? Don't touch me!" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe!" Cole said. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Phoebe said. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What? You don't mean that," Cole said.

"Yes I do," Phoebe said. She picked up a stake knife. Her eyes narrowed, "Don't come near me."

"Phoebe!" Patty exclaimed.

"He is evil. He tried to kill us many times," Phoebe said.

Victor stepped towards Cole in threatening manor. "When was this?" Patty said.

"Oh probably the save time as your affair with Sam," Cole said sarcastically.

Phoebe picked up a frying pan and through it at Cole. "Get out!" She yelled.

"Fine," Cole hollered. He shimmered out.

The pan slammed against the floor with a loud thud. The kitten's ears perked and her fur flared up, as she struggled free of the toddlers grasp. The little kitten scurried off to another part of the mannor. Tears streamed down the young girl's face. "Daddy, don't go!" she cried out.

In a stern voice, Patty said to Phoebe, "You have to stop making up stories young lady. I did not have an affair with Sam and Cole never tried to kill any of us, I suppose next you are going to say that Leo is the source of all evil!! Now I suggest you go find Cole and apologize." Patty picked up the young girl who was still crying. "It is ok sweetheart."

"Who is she?" Phoebe demanded. She glared at the young toddler.

"Oh honestly Phoebe," Patty retorted. "You don't even recognize your own daughter!"

"She is mine and Cole's," Phoebe understood. "Oh god, this is all wrong." Phoebe dashed for the stairwell screaming for Piper.

Phoebe pounded on Piper's door. "Oh Leo," She heard Piper say, "Just a minute," Piper yelled to Phoebe. Piper opened the door. She was wearing a partly open bathrobe and her hair was definitively messed up.

"We got huge problems," Phoebe informed Piper. Phoebe told Piper everything.

After Phoebe finished with her explanation, "We will just have to go back in time and fix this," Piper said. She sounded rather despondent. "I don't know how to travel back in time."

"Neither do I," Phoebe answered.

* * *

Phoebe and Piper returned to where the Mystic Boutique used to be. This once pristine shop was now a dilapidated building with smashed windows and a vague scent of raw sewage. Very few people actually walked the streets and most of them who did where black leather, chains and carried heavy fire arms. All of the buildings appeared to be in shoddy condition. "Oh my god, this looks like a war zone," Piper said. "I don't think we are going to find Paris here."

"Who else do we know that might be able to help?" Phoebe asked.

"What about Cole?" Piper suggested.

"Oh no, I am not asking him," Phoebe insisted.

"Oh yes you are," Piper demanded.

Phoebe and Piper entered the mausoleum. Sure enough, Cole was there. He turned to them as they entered. "What are you doing here?" Cole asked.

"Ask Piper," Phoebe said.

"Cole, we need your help," Piper said.

"No," Cole answered rather abruptly.

Phoebe glared at Cole rather darkly. "What do you mean no?"

"I am not helping you with anything, at least not till you apologize and tell me what the hell got into you today!" Cole retorted.

"He is impossible," Phoebe replied. "Let's go Piper."

"Cole, where we came from everything Phoebe said is true, you were evil, heck you were the source of all evil and mom had an affair and another daughter," Piper said. "This isn't right, it isn't they way things are meant to be. We went back in time and changed things. We really screwed up future events and we need your help to fix it!"

"Let me get this straight, you want me to help you bring back a world where she," Cole pointed to Phoebe, "basically hates me?"

"There are certain things I like about this world too, like the fact that mom is still alive and Leo and I are still together." Piper said.

"Do you realize how lucky you are?" Cole said. "I never even met my mother, at least not while I was old enough to remember her. I know nothing about her."

"Well let me fill you in," Phoebe said. "She was a demonic assassin who seduced and murdered your father!"

"That can't be right, he died of old age, peacefully in his sleep," Cole said.

Phoebe rested her hand against Benjamin Coleridge Turner's tomb stone. She saw a woman laughing and a man hold a young toddler. This was all too familiar. An elderly woman entered the scene and pointed toward Cole's mother. She watched as Cole's mother burst into flames.

"You were brought up by your father, not your mother?" Phoebe asked.

"The point is Cole, there is a greater good at stake here, without the charmed ones."

"The source has control of almost everything," Cole interjected. "Very true."

Phoebe approached Cole. "Look you are obviously nothing like the Cole from my world. I am truly sorry," she said. She gave him a long passionate kiss. "Please help us!"

"Just so you know, I am not buying your sudden change of heart act, but I will help you," Cole said. He opened a small portal. Piper and Phoebe stepped though.

* * *

They arrived at the point shortly before Ruth was decapitated. Piper and Phoebe tripped the charging swords men as he approached Ruth and Phoebe. They watched as the other versions of themselves scrambled for the woods. Then they disappeared.

Piper, Phoebe, Paris and Paige met at the witches alter. "Talk about your deja vous!" Phoebe said. The horse men were still approaching. Paris opened a portal and all 4 girls stepped through safely.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe used the blood sample and cast the spell to break the curse.

As they finished, the door bell rang. Paige answered the door and was surprised to see Glen. "Glen!" She exclaimed. "Are you and Jess coming to the Halloween bash at P3."

"Jess and I didn't last. We never even got married," Glen said.

"Oh, that is awful," Paige tried to sound sympathetic but the ear to ear grin gave away her true feelings.

"No, its not," Glen said. "I realized you are the one I really want to be with."

Meanwhile back in the conservatory,

"Looks like things are getting better already," Phoebe said.

"It is a shame we keep that other reality," Piper said. "It was nice seeing mom again."

"Yeah it was," Phoebe said. "I understand why Paige didn't exist there, but why would a spell cast on our family effect Cole so much."

"Who is Cole?" Paris asked.

"Oh he was my ex-husband from hell! Literally," Phoebe said.

"The most probably reason is because he was your soul mate," Paris said.

Leo orbed in. "Piper," Leo said.

"What did I tell you about just orbing in any time you" Piper said.

"I know, I know, but I resigned as head elder and appointed someone else," Leo said. "I belong with you and Wyatt, not with them." Piper and Leo ran off upstairs.

"Well, I should be going," Paris told Phoebe. She orbed out.

In the attic Phoebe opened the book of shadows. Phoebe cast at spelling hoping to summon the ghost of Cole.

"Hear these words, hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon the

Cross now the great divide

Magic forces black and white,

Reaching out through space and light,

Be he far or be he near,

Bring Cole Turner to me."

Cole appeared before her in a brilliant flash of lights. He was fully solid not ghost like at all. "What do you want Phoebe?" Cole said.

"You are not dead?" Phoebe asked.

"No," Cole said.

"Then there is hope of us getting back together," Phoebe said.

"Hell no, Phoebe when I returned from the wastelands, I was blind, blinded by love, but time and distance have stripped that love away and made me see you, see you for who and what you really are. I want nothing to do with you," Cole said.

"What are you talking about, you are the one had me mummified for god sakes, you are the one who decided to become the source or all evil," Phoebe said.

"You are the one who tried to kill me, not once at least three times," Cole said. "Oh and for your information, I never choose to become the source, he possessed me."

"What?" Phoebe said. "I did not know that!"

"Exactly, you didn't even care enough about us to even bother to find out what really happened," Cole said. "Good bye Phoebe. Don't call me again."

Phoebe turned away from Cole and started to cry. Cole walked up behind her and watched her. "Don't cr... Nevermind." Cole said as he vanished out.

"what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never free  
never me  
so I dub the unforgiven

you labeled me  
I'll label you  
so I dub the unforgiven"

Metalica played at P3. Paige and Glen danced at a crowded costume party at P3. Paige saw Paris dancing with a guy she just met. They were dancing quite dirty, lots of bumping and grinding.

She invited them to join her and Glen for dinner, which she did.

A door bell rang and Jason opened the door. "Phoebe," Jason said. "Are you alright?"

Phoebe grabbed Jason and kissed him passionately. Jason pulled the door closed.


End file.
